The City of Demons
The adventure starts of with Nano and Nilmurasi entering the beautiful city of Demonholme. They then made their way to the castle. There they were greeted by three of Nilmurasi's siblings: Adam, Rae, and Mae. After a short conversation the two continued on into the throne room where the king of Demonholme, Anji Galjiru awaited them. He thanked Nano for bringing his daughter home safely. He then explained the custom of their clan that when someone saves a female of the clan, that female must devote themselves to their savior. In this case Nilmurasi let Nano decide how he wished to have her. Nano decided on marriage to which Nilmurasi wholeheartedly approved. King Anji then suggested that Nano enters the tournament the next day, and that he will give him a special prize if he comes out on top. After all that, Nilmurasi showed Nano to his room so that he could get some well earned rest while he waited for dinner. His sleep was anything but restful as he had a horrifying nightmare about the mysterious red cloaked man killing his new bride. Awaking from the dream, he sees the cat watching over him. She tells him that she won't let the man ruin his life again, hinting at the possibility that this horrific tragedy may have happened to him once before. Then tells him that he will find her somewhere on the Mystic Island. But after that she disappeared, unable to tell Nano more. When Nilmurasi comes for him, Nano explains his dream to her. Concerned, she promised to have guards on standby during their wedding. They then headed to the castles foyer, where Nano met the four lords of the city. Lady Marn, Lord Ekks, Lady Kalisee, and Lady Yalune. Marn seemed the most friendly towards Nano. Ekks was the most suspicious of him, due to him being unproven. After eating at the grand feast, Nilmurasi suggests that Nano gets some better equipment for the tournament. King Anji tells them that they can put the charges on the royal tab. With that, the two leave for Market Row at the front of the city. His first stop was at Blacksmith, this is where he acquires the Devil Slayer Whip Sword. The shop keeper tells him that it can house a soul, making the sword into an intelligent weapon. Next they went to the Armorer that was next door. There Nano acquired a set of mythril armor that included: Mythril Chain Helm, Mythril Chain Shirt, Mythril Chain Boots, and Mythril Chain Gauntlets. Afterwards, Nilmurasi took Nano to her favorite spot in the city, A large oak tree next to a large school. There she told him a little about her past, and why this was her favorite spot. After a bit of romance, Nilmurasi finds that a portion of her power was returned by Nano somehow. This made her theorize that her powers weren't taken, but sealed. Shortly after this discovery, night suddenly fell to the nightless sky. There a mysterious flying whale appeared, Kalcoria the guardian of night. The majestic beast simply swam about in the night sky, singing ancient lullabies. As the two were about to head back to the castle, they find their selves beset by an assassin. After a short fight, Nilmurasi knocks the assassin out. They soon find that the assassin was nothing but a small Maldean girl. She was badly broken from Nilmurasi's strike, so Nano decided to fix her up. They then took the girl back with them to the castle. Later that night Nano learns that the girl's name is Leran and that she was part of a mercenary company that was paid to kill Nilmurasi and Nano. Leran said she couldn't return out of fear of death, it is possible that her father Zarbros is abusive to her whom later on sent a note to Nano saying he'll be back for his 'property' later. The next day, Nano has Leran be his sparring partner so that he can train for the tournament. Then after breakfast the two attempted to return to training, but Leran ends up being attacked by the man in red. Nano manages to reach her in time and the man disappears, but not before killing two guards instantly. After all that mess, the two returned to training. After awhile they stopped and waited for the tournament to begin. As they waited, Nano offers to take Leran in as his adopted daughter. She silently accepts his offer by wrapping her tail around his wrist. Eventually the tournament starts, with Nilmurasi as the referee. Nano manages to make it through the preliminary matches alongside the skilled Lords of the City. During the tiered matches, Nano faces off against another human named Marco. As they fought, Nano learned that earth has been gone for thousands of years. After he beats Marco, the monk tells him that he will be at the inn in Market Row and to see him later. The semi-finals were brutal as the four lords faced each other... Eventually Ekks came out on top and now is Nano's opponent. After a long and difficult fight, Nano managed to push Ekks out of the ring. He had then become the weeks tournament champion. However the man in red appeared again, offering him something: He was to kill Ekks and he would possibly leave him alone. However Nano refused, raising the man's ire. This evil man then summoned forth a vortex that pulled in many of the audience members in, killing them. The flesh left behind by the bodies then turned into a grotesque monster. Together with Ekks, Nano held off the creature long enough for Marn to obliterate it with a powerful fire spell. After that Nano obtained another Black Spellstone Fragment. Afterwards Nano and Ekks returned to the king to report the news and to check up on Nilmurasi and Leran. Once he returned to the throne room after checking up on them, he meets Makihel again. Then the two of them went to the Dancing Imp Inn to meet with Marco so that Nano could get answers about earth. Along the way Makihel tells him of Varu and that she is running errands for him, and also that he is working on a solution for Uria's petrification. When the two arrived at the inn, Marco was waiting for Nano. It was then that Nano heard the story of what happened to earth, that humans had discovered magic which eventually destroyed the planet when they fought over it. This also tore a hole in reality that allowed the remaining humans to migrate to Terratemporis. After their conversation, Makihel decided to return to the University. Before then Nano had asked him if there was a way to communicate with him. This is when Makihel gave Nano his first Augment, a wing like crystal that taught Silvas how to create messenger birds. He then left for the university. Returning to the castle for the evening, along the way he asks Silvas to dig deep into his subconscious so that he could find any information that he's missing. However, doing so caused great pain for Nano and the creation of an evil, corrupted version of Silvas along with several shadowy creatures. Nano manages to destroy the clone and the creatures ran away into the city, hopefully not to cause problems later down the road. After returning to the castle and taking a much needed bath. Nano discovers that his body is covered in scars that he don't recognize. Cat soon appears and tells him a little more about his enemy, who's name is Garjulaz. He also learns that he is a dragon. She also tells Nano that he has had a past with her, and that she did something to him upon request. This action ended up having her imprisoned by someone.